


Sing a Song With Me (For You)

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Song: Footloose, Song: I Wanna Dance With Somebody, Song: Never Gonna Give You Up, Song: Take On Me, Song: You’re The Inspiration, Songfic, cheese alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Quill is best friends with his roommate and constantly drags him into singing random 80s songs. He's developing a crush and the songs he starts to sing take on a romantic nature. of course, Scott's dumb ass doesn't notice until Quill rickrolls him live and in person.





	1. Footloose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Pale In Comparison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242498) by [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix). 

> I need more AntLord! I need it and I want it. And I must have it all!  
so now, I gotta write it lmao
> 
> mostly this is Elisa's fault because she lets us headcannon with all of her stories, and so I came up with this idea in her very cool [ discord server ](https://discord.gg/8jR9vEM) dedicated exclusively to the AntLord content we all didn't know we needed so please go there and give me more idiots in love, I need it! pls pls! tell Elisa I sent you!
> 
> this is inspired by Elisa's works in that I've borrowed some of her ships and this can be read in her universe, too, although it can also stand alone. please visit her page and give her some love, she's got some sweet AntLord and IronStrange-SupremeFam shenanigans going on over there.
> 
> without further ado, here are two morons being in love and neither one noticing.

**Footloose~ Kenny Loggins**

Scott was honestly exhausted. His business was taking off, which was good, but Christ, some of these contracts were going to make his brain implode before the week was out--and Luis wasn’t helpful with this at all. He handled the business side of this. Scott was the brains of this operation, producing security systems that sparkled like the crown fucking jewels, which he regularly dreamed about heisting.

He stepped into the elevator, ready to crash in his space in the Avengers building. Hopefully he’d get to read a little or watch some TV with Cass once she got back from her mom’s house.

He stepped off the elevator and into his blessed space of quiet and calm and--what in the actual, crispy fuck was his roomate-- “Quill, please,” he whined.

Quill grinned and started the song over in his ears, snapping along to the beat that Scott could hear clearly across the room, even though there were sleek white earbuds in the space pirate’s ears.

_ “Been working so hard _ _   
_ _ I’m punching my card. _   
Eight hours? For what?”

“Ugh! Quill!”

And then it got worse. He started two-stepping back and forth, his hips wiggling, his fingers snapping. His other hand shot out, pointing dramatically at Scott before reaching up into the sky, lowering slowly as his open hand slowly curled into a fist. _ “Oh, tell me what I got. I got this feeling--” _

“Quill, nO--”

Scott’s pleas for mercy went unheard. Quill jumped onto the coffee table and his shoes went flying over Scott’s head, who ducked with a yelp. _ “NOW I GOTTA CUT LOOSE, FOOTLOOSE! KICK OFF YOUR SUNDAY SHOES!” _

Scott stared at him in awe for a moment, and then he couldn’t help himself. He broke into helpless laughter, doubling over as he wheezed for breaths between cackles.

It didn’t seem possible, but Quill’s shit-eating grin got even brighter. “C’mon, Scotty! Lose your blues! _ Everybody cut footloose! _ ” The music shifted into the second verse, and Quill dramatically pointed at him, symbolically passing off the mic. _ “You’re playing so cool, obeying every rule…” _

“Oh, hell,” Scott muttered. He toed off his dress shoes, yanked off his stuffy button up shirt, and sung along too. _ “Deep way down in your heart, you’re burning, yearning for some, somebody to tell you…” _

Quill banged his head in the air to the rhythm, air-guitar thrashing ridiculously with him as he sang, _ “That life ain’t passing you by. I’m trying to tell you that it will if you don’t even try!” _

Scott cackled breathlessly, air-drumming as they both sang. 

_ “If you’d only cut loose, footloose _ _   
_ _ Kick off your sunday shoes!” _

Quill crowed, “Ooh-wee, Scotty! Shake it! Shake it for me, baby!”

Scott’s dance moves were probably deplorable, but he didn’t care. “I’m shakin’ it! Shake it, Spaceman!”

“Atta boy! Cut loo--ow!”

“_Ow_!” they both crashed into each other, their heads ringing with the impact. Both stared for a second, rubbing the sore spot on their heads and looking at the other as if to make sure that they didn’t actually split someone’s skull open or something.

Quill’s hand rubbed his head still, but his lips changed from a shocked ‘O’ to a tightly-suppressed grin. Scott’s did too.

“Stop it,” Quill muttered.

“You first,” Scott huffed, controlling his breaths.

They both dissolved into helpless laughter, collapsing into the couch as the song finished its coda and last chorus.

When the song and the laughter died down, Scott glanced over at Quill, only to find him already searching out the younger man’s gaze. “Feel better?”

Scott’s smile returned, grateful and ten-fold. “It was just what I needed.”

Quill nodded. “Good.”


	2. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill decides to check on his friend (crush) after a mission and ends up singing to him instead... oops?

**Take on Me~ a-ha**

This most recent mission was longer and harder than anyone had thought, and Scott was still tired. He’d had to become a giant briefly in order to step in for Sam and Rhodey, who’d been flying around fighting an alien but had both taken hits and were free-falling. Tony had panicked that he couldn’t grab them both in time, and so Scott stepped in and caught them, landing Rhodey on a roof-top near Clint and Sam safely on the ground where Captain America and Hulk were busy with some extraterrestrial soldiers. He stayed big long enough to bat some inconvenient spaceships out of the sky, but all-in-all, he hadn’t been a giant for long. The moments afterwards always left him gasping, light-headed, and very hungry and tired. He crashed on the couch, devoured a bowl of sliced mandarins, diced apples, and sliced bananas that Quill kindly made him eat before he sunk into blessed unconsciousness. Now, the luxury shower all of the Avengers’ suites had was on, the temperature just hot enough to relieve his sore muscles, the steam tingling over his skin, the smell of eucalyptus soothing his lungs, water sluicing through his hair from the enormous rain-shower head--fucking heaven, he was finally relaxed and resting. He’d recover soon, now.

He yanked his towel off the rack as the last drops from his invigorating shower dripped, perfunctorily toweling off and wrapping it around his waist. He reached for some unscented moisturizer and rubbed it on his skin and face, then turned for his deodorant. He was about to yank the cap off when Quill burst into the bathroom, snatching the tube out of his hand. 

“Honestly what the f--”

_ “Say after me _ _   
_ _ It’s no better to be safe than sorry. _

_ Take on meeeee” _

Scott sighed as Quill actually waited for him to sing the echo. “Literally, no. I don’t want to sing, I want to take a nap.”

“Aww, again? I’m bored! I’m this close to robbing Tony Stark blind.”

“You’d better not! I’m not going back to jail for you!”

“Ouch,” Quill said, dramatically holding one hand over his heart. “I’d go to jail for you.”

Scott softened. “Really?”

_ “Take meeeee ooooonnnn,”  _ Quill sang in lieu of an answer, stretching out his hand dramatically for Scott to take.

“I hate you,” Scott muttered, but he snagged the toothpaste off the counter, and sang into it,  _ “take on me!”  _ as he accepted Quill’s hand and followed him out of the bathroom and into the living/dining space, where there was plenty of room for them to dance (if by dance, they meant air guitar and headbanging) as they sang.

_ “I’ll beeee goneeee _ _   
_ _ In a day or twooooooooo” _

“Oof,” Scott snorted as Quill belted for that last note--and missed.

“Shut up, you couldn’t do better!”

“A tenner says I can!”

“You’re so on.”

Scott grinned and snatched his deodorant back, throwing the toothpaste over his head.

_ “Take on me.”  _ He pointed at Quill, who happily sang the echo, grinning boyishly, his eyes bright with excitement.  _ “Take me ooonnnn! I’ll beeeee gooonee in a daaaaayyyyyy!” _

Quill laughed, cheering. “Whooo! Hit that high note, Scotty! Hit it!  _ Taaaakeee meee onnn! (Take on me)” _

_ “I’ll be gooonneee in a daaaaayyyyyyy!”  _ Scott belted the note again, his voice ringing even as the towel around his waist loosened and slipped to the ground.

Quill got his jam session and he learned something about Scott that only cost him ten dollars~ the man could sing like nobody’s business, and the full frontal view of him was fucking beautiful.


	3. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill and Scott have been missing each other.
> 
> in other news, Quill isn't sure what a meme is or why this awesome song has become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuteness alert!

**Never Gonna Give You Up~ Rick Astley**

They were sitting in the common room, all of them: Cassie, who was casually sitting not-too-close to Peter, who had shattered his ankle on patrol; Scott, wedged between Steve and Sam; Bucky, Natasha, and Clint all piled on the floor for some reason; and Tony and Stephen, who were cuddled together as usual. Even Rhodey had come by to check on Peter and brought with him a treat he only reserved for when Peter was sick or injured: Chocolate-covered marshmallows, strawberries, and rice crispy cubes. Peter tore into them, moaning appreciatively while Stephen and Tony bemoaned their loss of sanity, as the sugar would send Peter through the roof, probably literally.

They were watching Star Wars and eating junk food to commiserate with Peter, who had to be off his leg for a few days while his ankle healed, and Scott settled into the movie, munching popcorn and reese's pieces.

Quill had been off-world for the better part of two months, helping the Guardians with some trouble they managed to get entangled in. No one was sure when he’d return, and quite frankly, Scott was… missing his roommate. The man’s playlists were all over his ipod, his spotify account (Quill discovered Spotify shortly before he left and it was a profoundly life-changing experience for both of them) and Scott found himself putting the songs they sang together on repeat. There were so many ridiculous moments they shared, and Quill could always drag him into one of his weird jam sessions and make them both laugh until they were breathless. 

There was more, though--he felt vulnerable. Quill’s presence had become a source of security he didn’t know he needed until it was literally in outer space. He spent a lot of time with the rest of the Avengers when he wasn’t around, and all of them noted the slight melancholy that seemed to follow him as the time dragged.

Now, as he was watching the assault on the Death Star, the excitement mounting in the room, he just feels like something is missing. Quill would’ve been cheering at the top of his lungs if he were here.

And suddenly he was. In fact, he was standing obnoxiously in front of the television, which FRIDAY kindly paused so they wouldn’t miss anything.

And then he started playing a fucking song.

“Quill, No,” Scott muttered, but he was already smiling. "Dammit, Spaceman! What are you doing?" but he was chuckling and the song hadn't even started yet.

It was all the encouragement Quill needed. He sang soulfully, dancing dramatically and causing everyone in the room to laugh or cheer, or roll their eyes.

Tony pulled Stephen closer and smiled, his lips ghosting gently over the sorcerer's temple and cheek.

“Did you know about this?” Stephen whispered.

“I had an idea,” Tony murmured as Quill stood directly in front of Scott and sang, _ “A full commitment is what I’m thinkin’ of. You wouldn’t get this from any other guy…” _

Scott flushed red. “Hey, Space Pirate? W-what are you--”

_ “Gotta make you understand! _   
_ Never gonna give you up, _   
_ Never gonna let you down _ _   
_Never gonna run around and desert you!”

Scott stared at him like he had lost his mind. “Uh…”

“Will you shut up and listen?” Quill said, exasperated. “You always sing with me but you never actually _ hear _me!”

And then Scott tried to name all of the songs he’d been hearing on Quill’s playlist: Take On Me, You’re the Inspiration by Chicago, I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston--_ holy shit. “Holy shit, _” he breathed, “holy shit.”

Quill kept singing, though now his voice sounded uncertain. _ “And if you ask me how I’m feelin’, don’t tell me you’re too blind to see…” _

Scott’s face was on fire. Now, all of the Avengers were cheering him on, hoots of “finally!” and “Go Spaceman!” and interspersed laughter fading into the background. Quill wanted to be with him, and he was too much of a moron to actually just say the words, so he sang constantly instead! God, they were a pair.

The song ended and Quill took a bow, accepting the applause that everyone gave raucously, laughter and cheers making him grin. 

It was Peter that got the first word. “Hey, Quill? You know that song is a meme now, right?”

Quill frowned, confused. “What? What’s… what’s a meme?”

The sound of Captain America, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Stephen, Peter, and Tony all face-palming at the same time sounded a lot like the applause he’d just been receiving.

While all of them tried to talk over each other to explain memes to Quill and how the song he’d used to ask Scott out had accidentally become the joke of the internet, Scott took the other man in, from messy, dry-shampoo-in-space hair to pirate-y trench-coat to space-work-boots, and then he stood up and walked into his arms, yanked his face down to his own, and kissed him.

He felt better than he had in a very long time when Quill’s arms came round his waist to hold him.


	4. I Wanna Dance With Somebody~ Whitney Houston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna dance with
> 
> A SCOTTY
> 
> that loves me

**I Wanna Dance With Somebody~ Whitney Houston**

The dating was going well, Scott thought. There was a soft, exposed, squishy part of him that had been torn between ‘my last relationship went horribly wrong’ and ‘being with someone again feels good’ and made him extra shy in the first few weeks. Quill was surprisingly gentle with him, though, and he felt the sense of security he always had with Quill return full-force.

As to Quill, things didn’t actually change much. They still lived out of each other’s pockets, laughed way too much, worked efficiently in all their missions together. The only difference was that now Quill touched him casually, even in front of the others—caressing his hand or his cheek or even dropping a light kiss on his cheek or neck without breaking the conversation, or pulling him into his arms or onto his lap while the rest of the Avengers played games or watched movies.

One thing that made Quill happy was that Scott liked dancing with him, and they regularly started random dance breaks or dance-offs with the rest of the team just by Quill’s strange ability to turn anything into a scene from a musical.

Today, they were in the common floor with Stephen, Tony, Cassie, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and Pepper, and Tony was questioning the pirate closely on what it was like to live in space.

Quill smiled and said, “the best thing about it is that the view as always beautiful.” But his eyes were on Scott.

After lunch and plenty of teasing, Quill made one of his infamous musical moments when a joke lead to him spinning a surprised Scott against his chest and dipping the man over his arm. The room exploded with laughter as Quill, once again, began to sing. FRIDAY, the brat, played the music along.

_ “Oh, I wanna dance with somebody!” _Quill crowed, yanking Scott into an impromptu dance break yet again. Used to it by now, Scott, already laughing, simply fell into step with his lover. Quill somehow always brought out the best in him when they were dancing, and honestly, probably in a lot of other things, too.

Scott’s laughter turned into embarrassment when Tony started singing along.

Normally, this would have been an opportunity for everyone to make fun of Tony’s less-than-lovely singing voice, but Scott knew what was coming.

It started after another one of Quill’s tours of the galaxy with the Guardians--he was only gone two months again, but they’d needed him to pull off something bigger than they’d ever attempted before, and the thief in Scott admired Quill’s unique skill set enough for him to just sigh and demand to be left satisfied enough to last a year, which Quill acquiesced to with determination and vigor. 

When he returned, he was singing to Scott right off the damn ship, this time some _ “Every now and then, I know there’s no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you! Every now and then, I know there’s nothing any better and there’s nothing that I just wouldn’t do!” _ And naturally, Scott brought up his air-mic and dramatically sang the “turn around” background vocals while Quill spun him into his arms while loudly singing, _ “every now and then I fall apart!” _

...Only to be interrupted by none other than the Iron Man himself singing the background vocals too, except he loudly yelled, “TURN AROUND, SCOTTY!” and the entire gallery of Avengers and Guardians dissolved into helpless, wheezing, screaming laughter.

After that, every time Tony caught them singing, he modified some lyric to include Scott’s name. This day was not going to be any different.

_ “Oh, I want to dance with A SCOTTY! _ _   
_ _ I wanna feel the heat with A SCOTTY!” _

“I hate you,” the Scotty in question muttered, pressing his overheating face against Quill’s shoulder.

For his part, Quill just laughed, pressing a kiss wherever he could land one, which turned out to be the side of Scott’s head. He dipped Scott low, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes and in his smile. _ “With a Scotty who love me!” _

Scott groaned, shaking his head. “You’re gonna have to get you a new one,” he threatened half-heartedly.

Quill pouted in protest. “But _ I need a Scott who’ll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last!” _

Scott gave up. “God dammit,” he muttered, but he allowed himself to be pulled into his victoriously-smirking space pirate’s arms.

“Sing it, Scotty!”

“No.”

“C’mon!” Quill’s hand wandered past his hip, landing on his butt cheek. _ “I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Dance with me, baby!” _

Tony was still aggressively changing the lyrics to Scott’s name, but Scott was pointedly ignoring him now, focused on the glee on Quill’s face. He shook his head, laughing, but he ended up singing along. He always did. Something told him he’d always end up singing along with Quill.

_ “With somebody who loves me…” _


	5. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's boyfriend knows how to wake him up, and how to get him to sleep again.

**Heaven~ Bryan Adams**

Scott was roused by warm hands and lips, the former tracing his stomach and chest muscles the latter ghosting along his neck with purpose. He shuffled onto his other side and sleepily searched out the lips that had been teasing him so insistently.

Quill’s circadian rhythm was all over the place in the days and weeks after being in space. He still had human needs, such as sleeping every day, but space made that difficult because there was no real concept of day or night, light or dark. As such, there was always a couple of weeks where Quill was awake and bored while Scott was asleep. 

Scott never minded. His business was taking off and his heist-planning genius was now needed in reverse to plan how to stop thieves, and that was exhausting and kept him up for days and weeks on end. As such, their sleep patterns were as scattered as the stars Quill frequented.

These things combined usually meant he ended up awake and enjoying whatever shenanigans Quill was up to, whether it was singing, binge-watching movies or television shows, dancing and singing and goofing off, or something a bit more intimate in the bedroom they now shared. 

Scott was suddenly very hopeful for the latter. Quill’s body was warm, his muscles hard against him, his hands wandering lazily. He felt secure in moments like this and it was addicting.

“Missed you,” he said, and the space traveller’s arms curled around him tightly, pulling him as close to his chest as he could.

“Missed you too, Scotty,” he said sincerely. His hand stopped hugging him to rub down the skin of his back over Scott’s butt cheek.

Scott grinned. “You should do something about it...”

Later, after Scott was sweaty, tired and well-loved, he laid happily in Quill’s arms, his face pressed into the other man’s neck, his leg hooked over his hip. “How did it go?”

“Without a hitch, Sugar,” Quill answered into his hair, and Scott knew instantly he was lying.

“I used to plan heists,” Scott snipped. “Big ones, small ones. Stores, companies, houses, armored trucks. Jewels, data, money. Anything in between. I’ve never done one single job that went perfectly from start to finish. In fact, out of 100 jobs, 110 of them do not go off without a hitch.”

“As Stark would say, your math is appalling’.”

“Yes, but I’m not wrong.”

Quill laughed. “Alright, we hit a snag or two and we ended up stranded once or twice but overall, we’ve been through worse. In the end, we still got it done and it went swimmingly. I have some information for Stark, too, but that’ll be later. For now, go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” Scott whispered, his hands wandering.

Quill didn’t make any of those sorts of moves, though. He just pulled himself closer and started humming.

“W-wait, but I—but I want you.”

“I want you too, Sugar.”

“Why do you call me that?” Scott whispered.

“That’s easy, Scotty. Spaceship food is… barely passable as food. It tastes like shit but it gets us by when we’re on the job. When we’re not, when we can actually land somewhere and eat real food, sugar is the one thing I’ve always missed the most.”

Scott couldn’t help himself, he pulled himself close to his boyfriend, pressing his lips over his skin. “I love you too.”

“You gonna let me sing you to sleep now, Sugar?”

Scott nodded, smiling. His eyes slipped closed and he breathed slowly, listening.

_ “Baby, you’re all that I want. _  
_ When you’re lying here in my arms _  
_ I’m finding it hard to believe _ _  
We’re in heaven._

_ And love is all that I need _  
_ And I found it there in your heart. _  
_ It isn’t too hard to see _ _  
We’re in heaven…”_

Scott didn't even notice when he fell asleep.


	6. Epilogue: You're the Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one time Scott has sung to Quill.

**You’re the Inspiration~ Chicago**

When Quill walked into their suite, he was surprised and slightly confused when he found dimmed lights, candles, and soft piano being joined by heavy guitar riffs.

“Uh… Scotty?”

_ “Y’know our love was meant to be the kind of love that lasts forever.” _

Quill found his boyfriend of exactly one (1) year standing in the middle of their living space, sparse furniture pushed out of the way, holding out one hand as if asking for a dance as he sang, and he couldn’t help the grin on his face. “Whatcha doin, Sugar?” he murmured, pulling Scott into his arms and dancing with him slowly, happily.

“Surprise?” Scott said into his chest. “I thought I’d take a page from your book. _ And I want you here with me from tonight until the end of time.” _

Quill’s smile rivaled the sun. “It’s perfect.”

_ “You’re always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul, baby.” _

Quill couldn’t help himself, he joined the chorus, listening as Scott’s melodic tenor seemed to ease through the notes. 

_ “You’re the meaning in my life. _  
_ You’re the inspiration. _  
_ You bring feeling to my life _ _  
You’re the inspiration.”_

Scott smiled up at him, his eyes shining so brightly even in the dim light, and Quill was momentarily breathless.

_ “I wanna have you near me. _  
_ I wanna have you hear me saying _ _  
‘No one needs you more than I need you.’”_

“Aww,” Quill whispered, trailing kisses from the top of Scott’s head to his temple, to his cheek, to his lips. “You’re so sweet, baby. Thanks for this.”

“Happy anniversary?” Scott answered.

“The happiest.”

“It’s only the first one!”

Quill grinned. “The first of a million, Sugar, and each one will be the happiest.”

Scott couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Quill’s cheesy-ness, but he still smiled at the sentiment. _ “Now I know that I need you here with me from tonight until the end of time.” _

“Sing it, Scotty!”

Scott grinned. _ “You should know, every where I go, you’re always on my mind, you’re in my heart, you’re in my soul!” _

Scott blushed when he met his boyfriend’s eyes, but he sang steadily. _ “You’re the meaning in my life. You’re the inspiration. _” And then his voice faltered. 

“Scotty?” Quill asked, concerned with the sudden sheen in Scott’s eyes.

“You just…I really love you,”he mumbled. And then he sniffed. “Ugh, how do you do this?!” he muttered, swiping at the tears forming in his eyes and then burying his face in Quill’s chest, mildly embarrassed.

Quill hugged him tightly, his feet stilling. He chuckled. “I get you to sing with me. Most things feel less insane or embarrassing or overwhelming when you do them with me.”

Scott breathed. He inhaled Quill’s scent and exhaled calm until every time he’d been hurt or let down by his past relationships, his broken marriage, his friends simply faded into the background, completely blurred away by the sparkling joy of Quill’s affection for him, by their strangely-perfect romance and the way that Quill held him.

After that, they sang the rest of the song together.

_ “You’re the meaning in my life. _  
_ You’re the inspiration. _  
_ You bring feeling to my life _  
_ You’re the inspiration. _  
  
_ I wanna have you near me _  
_ I wanna have you hear me saying _  
_ No one needs you more than I _  
_ (No one needs you more than I) _  
  
_ Need you… _  
_ (when you love somebody) _  
_ Till the end of time… _  
_ (when you love somebody) _ _  
Always on my mind…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! come screech with me on discord and in the comments down below! I love you very much and I'll see you over in Selfish (All To Myself) or any number of my ever-expanding list of WIPS.
> 
> y'all rock  
<3Daisy


End file.
